


A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by BarneyW



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Werewolves, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarneyW/pseuds/BarneyW
Summary: A story about Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, wiishu and werewolves.





	1. Intro

The McLoughlin’s had been werewolves for as long as the family had existed. Sean was no exception. When he changed he was a grey wolf with blue eyes and roughly 4 feet tall. In human form his senses are heightened such as hearing and smell. He is incredibly strong, fast and completely in control of his transformations unless threatened or angry. His father was the alpha of his small pack and Sean was next in line.


	2. Chapter 1

“I will see you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” I sighed, then turned off my recording software and camera. Whilst scratching my green haired head, I sent the footage to robin and stretched out in my chair. I loved recording, it was an amazing feeling, making videos for millions of individual people. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, expecting Signe but finding only a note. I read it aloud. “Gone to get ingredients for tonight, see you soon. Love you.” Folding the note carefully, I put it in my pocket. I glanced at the clock then out the window. Grabbing my coat, I wrote a note of my own. “Gone for a walk, looking forward to cooking. Love you. Sean.” Satisfied, I made my way to the park. 

I arrived a few minutes later and sat on a bench, looking at the dense forest 50 metres in front of me. The trees were tall and close together, almost forming an impenetrable screen of green 2 metres above the ground. Birds sat in clusters in this sea of green, chatting among themselves through song. ‘Nature’s so cool’ I thought to myself happily. This was the only place I could fully feel like myself. I longed to go into the forest and run or hunt, but my phone vibrated, signalling that Signe was home. I stood up, then made the quick journey back to our house.

“I’m home!” I shouted to the apartment, instantly getting attacked by a bear hug. “Jesus, it’s only been a couple hours.”  
“A couple hours too many!” she said in her calming voice. We giggled. “Ready to make dinner?”  
“You betch’ya” we began to get out the ingredients for lasagne humming while we worked. Half way through the layering process we both progressed to singing our hearts out. We made an unspoken rule of Disney songs only, then decided to go through all of the ones we knew finally finishing on “I can go the distance!” By the time we finished, the oven beeped signalling that the food inside was done. “Yes, yes. Beep, beep, beep. I hear ya.” I heard Signe laugh as I turned it off, reaching into the oven and pulling out the delicious smelling dish. We sat down to eat, each of us talking about our day, then dug into the food.

“So, no hunt today?” Signe asked. We were sat on the sofa watching TV with popcorn. I shook my head. “How come?” I shrugged.  
“I didn’t want to miss tonight.” She snuggled into me, so I snuggled back. I was happy that she knew what I was. She was the only one outside my family who did, and I intended to keep it that way. The fewer people who knew meant less risk for me and my family.  
“Oh, Sean!” I lifted my head up in response. “Mark called, he is going to come over in a couple of weeks.” I smiled. The last time I saw mark was at Pax, so it had been a good few months away from him. I would have to plan things to do and pre-record some videos, but it would be worth it to spend some quality time with Markimoo. I nodded my head in acknowledgment, then resnuggled myself. Before I knew it, we had both fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

“Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?” my eyes shot open, scanning the surroundings.  
“SpongeBob SquarePants.” I muttered realising that I was still on the couch, head on Signe’s shoulder. I sighed, then looked at the clock. 6:30. I got up, careful not wake Signe and started making breakfast for her. Working as quickly and quietly as I could, I took out some bacon and sausages and put them on a pan. Waiting for them to cook, I put some hash browns in the oven, then beans in the microwave. In 30 mins everything was ready and on a plate in the kitchen. Just as I began washing up, I heard the floorboards creak signalling that someone was coming in. I turned around to see Signe trying to creep behind me.  
“Aww! I was trying to scare you!” she exclaimed. I chuckled.  
“You can’t sneak up on me,” I said triumphantly “I am the champion of noise hearing.” She rolled her eyes slightly as she giggled, thanking me for the food. “Speaking of which, I’m going to get my own. See you soon.” I grab my coat then proceed to make my way to the park once again.

When I got to the edge of the forest the sun was just coming over the horizon. This was my favourite part of the day. All the animals were just waking up, slow enough to catch, but fast enough to make me work for it. I smiled as I entered the forest, feeling my bones shift beneath my skin. Fur sprouted all over my body and a tail grew from between my legs. I fell onto all fours, hands already melding into paws. In a minute it was over. I quickly crawl out of my clothes, then set to work. I looked around, scanning the ground, then switched to my nose which was better than average, even in the werewolf world. Soon, I had caught the scent of a rabbit and was following it, body close to the ground. After a minute of tracking, I saw a brown head pop out of the ground. I decided to wait for it to move away from its burrow, ensuring that it wouldn’t retreat to it when I attacked. Sure enough, it began to bound away. I followed it with care. Suddenly, it stopped. Sensing my opportunity, I pounced, keeping my jaws around the neck until the body stopped shaking. Soon after, I tore its head off then gorged on the still warm body.

I had been gone for about half an hour and had hunted enough to satisfy myself, and the rest of my pack whom lived close by and needed a hand in feeding the newest pups. They took my offering graciously then I made my way back home, stopping off to shift back and re-clothe myself. I met Signe at the door with a hug then started recording some of the last guardian.

Weeks went by and before we knew it, we were at the airport, waiting for Mark’s plane to land.   
“Why is this taking so long?” I whined, plonking myself onto a seat near the arrivals section.  
“The website says that there was a delay at take-off, which is why it’s late now.” Signe also sat down, a little more gracefully than I did. While we waited, we watched the people walking by and made up stories for them. “See those guys?” she pointed at two men arguing “That guy keeps fighting the other one but they’re secretly in love.” I laughed.  
“See that guy with red hair, I bet he has a YouTube channel that has 19 million subscribers. His name is probably mark, but he looks like he would go by Markiplier.” Signe started laughing as I ran towards him, tackling him with a hug.  
“Jesus Jack, I always forget how strong you are!” I nervously chuckled and ran my hand through my green hair.   
“Sorry, I guess I don’t know my own strength.” He smiled, signalling that he didn’t really mind. “So, ready to do stuff?” he nodded his head, so we started walking to the car park. A few minutes later, we were in a taxi on our way home.

“What do you want to eat Mark?” Signe asked as I closed the door and chucked the keys onto the side. I plonked myself onto the sofa next to mark.  
“I don’t mind, what’s good around here?” he asked as he shrugged.  
“Ughhhhh, there’s a good Chinese, a good Mexican or a pizza place.” I said listing the restaurants on my fingers.   
“Pizza sounds good.”   
“Cool, while I order, do you want to set up a game.” He nodded his head. Ten minutes later, we were playing gang beasts. “Holy Shit! How the fuck did I get inside the truck!”  
“No fair! Grab me!” he threw himself off the truck and grabbed my arm. “I’ll never let go Jack!” the truck went over a bump and he pulled me out of it onto the concrete below. in a fit of laughter, we started singing the titanic theme.   
DING DONG! Said the door. Mark and I bolted to the it, excitement on our faces. Quickly grabbing the pizza and paying the man who brought the disks of delight. Rushing to the table we began digging into the pizza, quickly joined by Signe who came, running from another room. Together we sat, stuffing our faces with deliciousness. Once finished, we all played prop hunt.

I looked at the clock. 12:03. Mark yawned. “I think we should call it a night” I glanced at Signe who also looked tired.   
“Noooooooo! One more game!” He yelled, yawning once again. I shook my head.  
“You are clearly tired,” I said pulling him to his feet and showing him to the guest room. He flopped on the bed and almost instantly started snoring. I chuckled, then made my way to the front door grabbing my keys. “I’m going to get some food,” I whisper shouted to Signe who gave me a thumbs up.

Entering the forest at my usual spot, I transformed then began to scan the darkness with my night vision. Most animals were sleeping, so easy prey. It was easy pickings. Within fifteen minutes, I had filled my belly. I was slowly making by way back to my clothes, but stopped, hearing a noise. My heart started racing. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. I heard a ripping noise as something embedded itself in my arm. I howled in pain. It was unbearable. My instincts kicked in and I began limping home, pain searing through my shoulder.  
I stumbled into the house, human and in pain. Going in and out of consciousness, I leaned against the wall for support. I slowly breathed in and out, preparing myself as I extended my claws and dug them into my arm. I searched for the bullet, then finally pulled it out with a grunt. Black spots dotted the edge of my vision as I slid down the wall, ending in a sitting position. I gave in to the blackness, pain drowning out all other senses.


	4. Chapter 3

SIGNE’S POV  
I was lying in bed, listening to any sign that Sean was home. Suddenly, I heard a thud and knew something was wrong. He was usually so graceful when coming back from a hunt, taking pride in his sneakiness. I rushed into the hall and stood, mouth open, at the scene in front of me. Sean was slumped against the wall, blood pouring out of his arm, a silver bullet in his hand. “Oh, Jesus Sean.” I dragged him to the bedroom, then wrapped his arm in gauze.

SEAN’S POV  
I groggily opened my eyes and took in the surroundings. I was in my room, on the floor, blanket covering my lower body. My arm throbbed with pain underneath a bandage. I groaned as I got up, steadying myself on a wall. I looked at the bed. Signe was sleeping peacefully on top of it. I quickly got changed then looked at the clock. 7:12 AM. Time to make breakfast for Signe. I quietly walked to the kitchen then began to cook some bacon. As I continued to cook, I got lost in my thoughts, working on autopilot. ‘Who shot me? It couldn’t have been a hunter that lived in the area because my family made a pact with them not to hurt us, given that we don’t kill people. Maybe it was an accident, maybe the person thought I was hunting people. That doesn’t make sense though because being the son of the alpha they made the pact with it would make me easily identifiable. Who could it be-?’  
“SEAN!” I turned around in shock, fists balled, ready to strike.  
“What!?” he stared at me in shock and intrigue.  
“Are you okay?” I nodded “Really? Because you were AFK for a second there.” I put the food on three plates.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Wassup?” he looked at me sceptically but continued talking.  
“We still good for going to town today?” I nodded again then switched my attention to Signe who had just walked into the room. I quickly put the plates on the table then hugged her, ignoring the pain in my bicep.   
“Did someone say town?” she asked sleepily. Mark nodded his head and looked to me. I smiled in confirmation.  
“You do know you didn’t have to make breakfast, right?” said Mark  
“I do this every morning.” I stated simply before tucking in, joined by Signe and a confused Mark.

“So, where do you want to go next, Mark?” We were walking down the high street, showing Mark around the area. He shrugged.  
“Where haven’t we gone yet?” Signe and I exchanged glances.  
“We could go to the pier.” She suggested. I nodded in agreement.  
“Sounds grand” I said as we began walking to the beach. Half way to the destination, we got stopped by some people asking for pictures. We happily obliged, but then someone else walked up. He had a yellow shirt and a green pair of trousers on. I ground my teeth in recognition and anger.  
“Oh my! Is it really the young prince? After so many years are you still here?” I began growling.  
“Yes, because you moved away, we were safe.” The other people walked away, and Mark and Signe began to focus their attention on us.  
“Safe? You act as if you are the victims. Pah! Oh, how many lies has your king has fed you, my prince?” I clenched my fists, hiding the claws that had begun protruding from my fingertips from Mark.  
“Lies? You killing members of my family for fun is a lie? Really?”  
“They deserved it, your family hurt people”   
“You know that we don’t hurt people!”  
“Ha, you’ve hurt your fair share of people Sean, and you know it.” I leaned in close to him, full of rage.  
“I had no choice.” He did the same so that our faces were inches apart.  
“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about the death of my wife.” I felt two pairs of arms gently pull me back. The man saw this then added, “Aww, do you have to leave? Well, at least you’ll have that bullet wound scar to remember me by.” That was when I snapped. I lunged for him, ready to transform. If it wasn’t for Signe’s calming arm around me I would have shredded him where he stood. He walked away with a smug look on his face. I growled again.  
“Sean, look at me.” her voice drifted through the red haze that had descended. I turned my head and looked in her eyes. The anger instantly faded away and was replaced with shame. I bowed my head. The haze lifted, and claws retracted.  
“Sorry” I mumbled, staring at the floor. She and Mark let go of me, their gazes filled with concern and confusion.  
“Let’s go get some coffee, shall we?”  
“Okay.” She quickly led me to the nearest café.

 

“Sean, who was that?” I sipped my coffee, face still bright red from shame.  
“Someone who brings back bad memories.” I stated, trying to enjoy my coffee. Signe’s eyes suddenly widened in realisation.  
“That was Billy, wasn’t it?” she asked. I nodded.  
“Does anyone want to fill me in?” questioned Mark in a slightly annoyed tone. Signe looked me in the eyes. I shook my head. “Okay, great thanks. Can you at least give me a reason as to why you won’t tell me?” I gave him a warning glare then simply said.  
“It is a road I do not want to go down. Not now.” I lowered my gaze, signalling that I would not talk about that topic anymore.  
“Okay, but what did he mean by ‘bullet wound scar?’ he shot you?” my face instantly hardened.  
“I don’t know what he meant by that.” My face was stone, showing no emotion. Mark was clearly unconvinced but didn’t say anything. I looked through a window to the left of me. the sun still shone brightly outside. “The night’s still young” I said once everyone had finished their beverages, “why don’t we go to the park?” there were nods from both people and we were soon on our way to the park.

I stared out into the green sea of leaves, lost in the thought of running in between the great brown trunks that supported the vast ocean. I was shaken from my thoughts by Signe tapping my shoulder. Mark had said something. I turned my attention to him as he repeated what he said.  
“You okay? You seem lost in your thoughts.” I nodded  
“Yeah, just thinking about earlier and how I acted. I’m sorry.” He shrugged and was about to answer when I heard a growl from the forest. Two golden orbs were staring at Signe and mark. “Umm, guys…. You need to run.” I got questioning looks from them, until they followed my sightline. “NOW” they began running as I stood square to the wolf. By look and smell it was a real wolf, not werewolf. It followed my friends and was about to start hunting them, but I transformed, then tackled it as it pounced. It had grey fur and was slightly smaller than me. It got up and lunged at me, recognising that I was my friends’ protector. Its fangs dug into my shoulder, but I ignored the pain and launched at him, landing with my jaw around his spine. He bucked and tried to get me off him, but my instinct to protect the ones I love was too strong. He scratched at my chest, so I let go, but quickly regained my hold, this time around his neck. His body began shaking uncontrollably as I clamped onto the throat. I kept going until it stopped, signalling his death.  
MARK’S POV  
I ran from the wolf with fear in my heart. Signe was beside me, looking behind her shoulder with worry. Sean was not with us. I stopped.  
“Mark, why did you stop?” she too halted.  
“Sean is not with us, he won’t be able to fend off a wolf on his own, he needs my help.” I turned and ran back to the clearing with Signe close behind me, urging me not to. What I saw will forever stay with me. one large grey wolf with blood stained fur and blue eyes that were filled with the need to protect. It had one large bite mark on its shoulder and scratches upon its chest. Another, smaller grey wolf with golden eyes was on its side, covered in blood. The light had disappeared from them and a dullness had replaced it. I backed away from the surviving wolf, anxiety building in my chest. Clothes were heaped by the edge. Signe walked forward fearlessly, putting her hand out for the wolf to nuzzle it. He did so with much love, tail wagging crazily, like a flag in the wind. “Signe what are you doing, it killed that other wolf, it could kill you.” She still showed no fear. The wolf switched its attention to me and walked purposefully my way. I backed up once again, but when we met eyes, I stopped. They were familiar. A recognisable twinkle in a sea of sky blue. Suddenly, a howl sounded from deep within the forest. The wolf turned and ran. Signe ran after it, carrying the clothes in her arms as she went. Seeing no other choice, I followed.

 

SEAN’S POV  
I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Signe and Mark. Signe walked towards me, hand outstretched. I nuzzled it lovingly, showing that was okay.  
“Signe what are you doing, it killed that other wolf, it could kill you.” Mark shouted. I slowly walked towards him as he backed away. I met our eyes and he stopped, realisation flickering in his eyes. Suddenly a howl sounded from my home, signalling that help was needed. Without second thought, I was away, navigating the forest with ease.  
Once I had reached my destination, a stopped in my tracks. Billy was stood with his arm around the neck of one of my youngest brothers. Duncan. The runt of the last litter. He was held high, knife to his throat. My mother and father were tied up next to the boy. The rest cowered in the house, their faces clear in the windows. Acting on instinct, I ran towards the hunter and put my claws over his neck.  
“Duncan, run!” I growled to the pup, dodging a swipe from the knife at the same time. Billy smirked. Dread filled my chest. This was part of his plan. Suddenly, my vision swam, and a wave of nausea rolled over me. I dropped to the floor as Billy began laughing. “Wolfsbane.” I breathed.  
“Yes, my prince, you are correct. My clothes have been coated just for you.” He laughed again. “The knife is, of course, silver. For your enjoyment.” He chuckled at his own joke. Anger coursed through my veins until I could no longer feel the effects of the poison. I stood up, paws feeling the earth beneath them. I knocked the knife from his grasp and put my jaw around his throat. “Anger fuels you my Prince. Anger makes you do things you later regret, doesn’t it? Has the red haze descended? It looks like it has.” I hesitated and pulled back. Sensing his chance, he pushed me off him, then grabbed the knife and plunged it into my side. I cried in pain but launched myself at him anyway. He dodged, then kicked me in the face. We continued the brawling for some time until the Wolfsbane finally started taking effect and I slowed down to the point that I could no longer stand on all four paws. I collapsed on my side, exhausted, beaten, bruised and bloody. “The prince falls, as he should, in place of his crimes.” He held the knife above my heart. “your life is payment for my wife’s.”   
“If you wish to kill me I will not give you the satisfaction of killing an animal” I said whilst transforming. “You must kill a human.” I spluttered, coughing blood.  
“You are not a human.” He said as he brought down the knife. I prepared myself for death, finding peace in the payment of my debt. I closed my eyes and waited.


	5. Chapter 4

MARK’S POV  
I followed Signe through the dense forest, confused as to why we were running still. As if sensing my question, she gave me an answer.   
“We need to find Sean.” I nodded in acknowledgement and looked at the destination that was now becoming clearer. The forest was becoming more spaced out and voices were becoming clear. There were two. One was husky and in pain, the other had a gloating tone. Signe, spurred on by new fear, began sprinting. I had no choice but to follow. She only slowed once we had reached a large clearing with a house on one side. A man and woman were tied up together on the opposite side. In the centre, the man I had come to know as billy held a sword over the heart of a naked, bloody and bruised man with green hair. I ran towards Billy and punched him in the face, Signe right behind me, finishing him off with another. I then picked up the knife and went over to the man and woman, untying them as Signe clothed Sean. They thanked me graciously then ran with me to their son. He was holding Signe’s hand when we got to him, speaking softly.  
“I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through” he was saying, tears in his eyes. “but if I don’t make it, please know that I love you so much.” He switched his attention to us, addressing us each individually. “Mark, you have been an inspiration and a great friend.” He paused to cough, and blood splattered around his lips. “and I would never be the person I am without you. Ma, thank you for everything you have done for me. Father, it has been an honour to serve under you.” He turned to a small child that was hidden behind Signe, “Duncan, I’m sorry you had to be in that situation, but you must rise above the fear you may be feeling.” His eyes unfocused for a second, then refocused. Jack’s father ran to the house, unlocked the door and shouted something loudly. Suddenly a man ran out, picked up Sean then ran back into the house. I looked confusedly at Signe who had tears in her eyes.  
“We need to tell his community.” She said  
“What do we tell them?” I asked  
“Make something up.”

‘Sean has been admitted to hospital after receiving several stab wounds protecting his younger brother. He is in a stable condition but is very weak. He won’t have any videos for the next couple weeks for obvious reasons but should still be on social media. We hope you understand’ I was sat in a chair that was next to Sean’s bed, looking at the tweet I sent and the replies. We were inside a hospital, thanks to a McLoughlin family friend who worked there. He knew what they were and acted as a personal doctor of sorts for them. Sean was in the bed, sleeping. His face was severely bruised, he had several broken ribs, 28 stab wounds, 15 of which needed stiches, a bite wound on one shoulder and several scratches down his chest and stomach. In other words, he was in a very bad way and even with the healing abilities that he apparently has, it would still take a lot of time to heal. That took some getting used to, the fact that my best friend and all of his family were werewolves. That was a fun conversation, but it’s still pretty cool. Suddenly, I heard movement next to me. Signe, who was on the other side of the bed, also heard it and was at Sean’s side in an instant.

SEAN’S POV  
I opened my eyes slowly, instantly aware of, one the fact that I wasn’t dead and two of the pain all over my body. I readjusted myself into a more comfortable position. Signe, who was at my right, rushed to the bed. “I’m so sorry Signe. I am so sorry Mark. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I was acting on instinct-”  
“Sean, relax. We don’t blame you for anything, why would we?” She said in a calming tone. Mark made his way to the bed as well. I examined his face while he did so. He had large bags under his calf brown eyes.   
“You did the right thing, you saved your brother’s life, at the risk of your own for god’s sake. Don’t apologise for that.” I sighed, then looked at Signe. She too wore a face of exhaustion.  
“Both of you look like you are on the brink of passing out, go back to mine and sleep, please. I don’t want you guys suffering because of me.” they began to protest but I cut them off. “I’m stuck in bed inside a public hospital. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” I said jokily. “I’m going to be fine. Please you both need sleep.” The reluctantly agreed, then left, after saying their goodbyes. I was left in silence, empty yet peaceful. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

A SUBSCRIBER’S POV  
I walked down the hospital corridor, looking for my friend. He was admitted after attempting to commit suicide. I read the names on each door to find the correct room. After a while, I found something peculiar. One door read ‘Sean McLoughlin’. I vaguely remembered something about that name, so I peeked in the window. I saw a green haired man with a bruised face and bloodied sheets. I gasped. It was Jacksepticeye, beaten and bruised. I took a picture on my phone, posted it online, then rushed off to find my friend.

SEAN’S POV  
I woke to the buzzing of my phone on the nightstand next to me. I picked it up and looked through it, determined to find the source. It was on twitter. I singular photo of me asleep in the bed. I looked half dead. Under the picture, was a caption the read the name of the hospital. Immediately, the door swung open with people and cameras. They flooded in taking pictures. I yelped, shielding my eyes from the bright lights. Within seconds, I was bombarded with questions.  
“Mr McLoughlin, what happened?” asked one.  
“Mr McLoughlin, who was the person who stabbed you?” asked another.  
“Jacksepticeye, will you be pressing charges if the man who did this is found?” I cowered in the bed, not used to these quick-fire questions, nor the overwhelming pressure. This continued for some time before a nurse realised and quickly kicked them out. I was left alone, shaking from the anxiety attack that was wracking my body. My vision blurred as the room started spinning. A red blur then rushed to my side as I began hyperventilating. It held my hand and spoke calming words as a brown blur joined the other. Slowly, my heart rate receded to its normal speed and I could see properly once again. Mark and Signe were at my side, squeezing my hand in comfort.   
“Relax, you’re okay, they’re gone. Shhhhhh.” Signe’s words settled on my ears as I stopped shaking.  
“T-they came w-without warning. They just kept asking q-questions. I didn’t know what was happening.” She shushed me again until I fell asleep.

 

I spent a week longer in the hospital, until the bruises faded, and the cuts had scabbed over, then was allowed home. Much support had been given online and I had thanked as many people as I could. They understood why I kept it quiet and why videos wouldn’t come for a while still, considering I had not yet fully healed. Mark was to stay in Ireland until then and our subscribers accepted this, much to our appreciation.

Mark and I were sat on the bench in the park the day after I was released. The sun was setting, throwing orange and red streaks through the darkening sky.  
“What’s it like being a werewolf?” he asked.  
“Well, I can hear, smell and see better than you can. I can also run faster, jump higher and am stronger than you.” He shook his head.  
“What I meant, is what is it like to be a wolf?” I took a moment to think about this.  
“It’s a sense of freedom, where nothing matters but the wind in my fur.”  
“Can you show me?” I looked around for any sign of people, but there were none.  
“You won’t scream, will you?”  
“Scream? I’m a manly man, manly men don’t scream.” I smirked, the stood up and began to transform. His eyes widened as he watched, unable to take his eyes away. He watched as my teeth and claws grew and sharpened, as my face elongated hands melded to paws. My ears pointed, then moved to the top of my head and fur sprouted all over my body. I went down to all fours as a tail sprouted from between my legs. I crawled out from under my clothes, then looked at him and wagged my tail. “Holy crap.” He put his hand out. I nuzzled it. He began smiling goofily. “You do that just like Chica.” I sat and smiled, still wagging my tail subconsciously. He began laughing until something stopped him. I turned, following his line of sight, then bowed in respect. My father was stood in wolf form with my mother and Duncan behind him. Duncan bowed back.   
“Father, I apologise for my actions and any dishonour that may have come from them.” I said still bowed.  
“Sean, rise. You have not dishonoured me in any way.” I rose. “We have come to thank you for what you did. You put your life on the line to protect a packmate. That is anything but dishonourable.” Duncan walked forward.  
“I owe you my life, Sean.” I shook my furry head.  
“You do not owe your life,” I smiled at him. “I simply did what anyone would do.” He bowed then retreated behind his mother.  
“On behalf of the pack, we would like to thank you.” My father said. “We hope your wounds heal well, thank you.” With that, they left, grey streaks through the green. I turned back to Mark who was sat awkwardly on the bench.  
“That looked like fun.” He said. I looked at the floor sheepishly. “You don’t need to apologise, but what was with the bowing? Is he the Alpha?” I nodded, then picked up my clothes and put them in my backpack. I tried to zip it up to now avail. “Let me do that, are we going home?” I nodded again, the took the bag from him in my jaws. He followed me home. When we got home, I quickly transformed and got changed. I then returned to Mark and Signe.  
“I’m sorry Mark, it was my mum, dad and brother. I bowed to them because they are the Alpha and Luna which are essentially king and queen, and my brother bowed to me because I am next in line to be Alpha.”   
“That explains why Billy called you ‘My Prince’” said Mark. After that, we sat down in front of the tv and played gang beasts all together.


	7. Chapter 6

ROBIN’S (PIXL PIT’S) POV  
Weeks passed without incident. Jack’s wounds healed, and Mark went home. He began making videos again. Life returned to normal for a time, until one day. We were doing an overwatch stream with Ethan.  
“God damn it, Doomfist got me.” Jack shouted at the screen.  
“Me too” said Ethan as he sighed.  
“I will avenge you!” I shouted “Never mind, he got me as well”  
“Well, we lost. Yay us.” Jack said. We sat in the main menu for a while. “Are you guys going to Pax?”   
“Yeah, but I don’t know when, they haven’t released dates ye-” THUD  
“Robin, you alright?” Ethan asked  
“Yeah. Sean? Are you good?” there was no noise. “Sean?” still no noise.  
“Shit, check the stream.” He said I did. Jack was still on stream, asking the question when suddenly, a man smacked something against the back of his head. The call on discord shut off. I called Ethan back. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” The man picked up the camera and pointed it at a stunned looking Sean.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” I replied. The man dragged Sean to the kitchen, where he got a knife. Signe walked in and gasped. The man plunged the knife into Sean’s chest. He screamed, but somehow stayed conscious and tackled the man to the floor. He was losing a lot of blood. He was getting weaker and weaker. The man pushed Sean off him. He smacked his head on the floor and seemingly lost consciousness. Signe ran forwards and put her head on his chest, then began crying. The man started laughing before he hit her across the face, knocking her out too. The man put his face up to the camera and said.  
“Guess you should’ve made the most of your little friend while you could. Such a shame he’s dead now.” He laughed once more then crushed the camera in his hand. The stream shut off. I stared in silence at the dark screen.  
“Sean’s dead?” was all I heard before I broke down and started crying.

 

MARK’S POV  
We were stood in a grave yard. Signe and her family were to the left of me. Sean’s family were to the right. Ethan, Robin, Felix, Tyler, Bob, Mary, Wade, Molly, Kathryn, Yami, Pj, Emma and Marzia were all opposite us. Amy was next to me, holding my hand.  
“We are here today to celebrate the life of a great man, taken from us too early. Sean McLoughlin, otherwise known as Jacksepticeye, was a man who knew how to make people laugh, and always put others before himself. He was a kind and gentle soul who did not deserve the death he was given. May he rest in peace.” The priest had finished his speech, so all eyes fell on me to give the eulogy.   
“I only knew Sean for a few years, but he really was a great friend. It didn’t matter how busy he was, he always found time for us and his viewers. I would say more, but I fear that I will start crying, so I will leave it at, we’re all gonna miss you buddy.” I wiped a tear from my eye. And watched the coffin go into the hole. The bastard who killed him didn’t even leave the body for us to bury. I held tight onto Amy as water fell from my eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

BILLY’S POV  
I dragged Sean’s body out of the car and into the house. I knew that he wasn’t dead, he just subconsciously slowed down his heart rate to stem the flow of blood. I made sure that he would do this by using a stainless-steel knife, not silver. This meant that I could carry out my plan to torture him so that he would pay for killing my wife. I tied him to the wall using chains, then put a bag over his head. His knife wound was already healing, which meant that his heart beat was going back to normal. I didn’t have much time to get things ready. I quickly went back to the car and got the silver weapons, then brought them inside. As I put them on the table, Sean lifted his head.

SEAN’S POV  
Darkness. I opened my eyes and there was just darkness. Was this what death was? Just eternal darkness from which there is no escape? No, it can’t be. I lifted my head. I heard a door open then close. You don’t have senses when you’re dead. I’m alive. Suddenly my vision was enveloped by a bright light. A bag had been taken off my head. Billy had his face right in front of mine.  
“Hello Sean. Welcome to my humble abode. You’ll be staying here for a while.” He said in a mocking tone. I tried to move but couldn’t. I was being held by chains. “Ah, I see you’re a little tied up. I would help with that, but I brought some friends to do it for me.” Two young men appeared from behind him with knives.  
“I take it those aren’t for my hair.” I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. They laughed, then without a word, they grabbed me by the hair and sliced it.  
“As you wish, prince, not that you have a family to go back to. While you were busy being half dead, we killed all your family and friends. You don’t have anyone left to care how you look.” He then moved to cut off my shirt. I gave a look of confusion.  
“All dead? Who?”  
“Well, Signe, Mark, your father, mother, your favourite brother Duncan, Felix, Marzia to name a few. You have nothing left.” With that one of the boys sunk their knife into my stomach. I screamed.  
TIME SKIP OF A FEW MONTHS  
“You know the song and dance now, so let’s change it up a little.” I groaned. What more could they do to me. My body was littered with scars, the letter W was etched on by back, there were several burns across my shoulders, and I was extremely malnourished. That wasn’t the worst part, I had been denied to transform. This resulted in me being impulsive, twitchy and easy to anger. “Cut off the tip of his little finger. That should teach him not to groan.” One of the men grabbed my right hand. The other grabbed the left. They proceeded to slice the tips of them off. By now I had grown numb to the pain, but it was still uncomfortable. Once they had finished, I flipped the bird, just to make a point.  
“Fuck you.” I spat.  
“Take his middle finger too.” As they did, I headbutted them both in one. They were instantly unconscious. I used the anger I felt to fuel my strength and broke the chain for my right arm. I grabbed Billy by the throat. Adrenalin added more strength and allowed me to break the rest of my chains. I shoved him against the wall, happy to finally stretch my legs after months of suspension by chains. “Sean, SEAN! We can talk about this, you don’t have to kill me, I-” I ripped his throat out with my claws, then took the knives the men used to stab them in their heads. I ran from the house and into the forest, transforming while I did. I wasn’t going home, I had no home. I couldn’t go to my old life, I was a monster. I just killed three men in cold blood. I had to run.


	9. Chapter 8

ROBIN’S POV  
It had been 2 years since Jack was killed. 2 years since our world was flipped upside down. I was walking down a street, trying to distract myself from my grief. I sat on a bench that overlooked a forest. I never usually walked this far from home, but I really needed to get out of the house. I watched the animals, trying to ignore the thoughts in my head. A rabbit bounced out of the forest, content and oblivious to the grey mass behind it. The grey mass jumped and sunk its teeth into the neck of the rabbit. The rabbit twitched on the ground. When it stopped, the wolf looked up. Its blue eyes locked onto mine and a wave of recognition ran through them. It grabbed the rabbit and retreated into the forest, tail between its legs. There was something in those eyes. Something I had seen before. Many times. I looked into those eyes every day for about 2 years. I hadn’t seen them in 2 years. That was impossible though. There was no way. Curious, I followed the wolf into the forest. About 15 metres in, I heard growling to my right. I glanced over, and the same wolf was string back. I looked into its eyes and saw those blue eyes. They were Jack’s.  
“Sean?” I asked. It stopped growling and cocked its head. “Sean, is that you?” it laid down and started eating the rabbit. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” I laughed at myself for being silly. I sat down next to it. “You have his eyes, you know.” It had stopped eating and was watching me. I reached out to stroke it, but it recoiled and growled lowly. I withdrew my hand. “Okay okay, I get the message. No touchy, got it.” it stopped growling and relaxed. “I don’t know why I’m talking to you, because you probably don’t understand anything that I say. That’s good though because it means that I can tell you anything.” I laid down and rested my head on a rock. The wolf stood above me and shook its head. “What? Am I not allowed to relax and talk to you?” it walked a few feet away and looked at me. “Oh, okay. You’re doing the video game trope of an animal walking forward slightly to show the human where they should go.” It smiled so I followed it further into the forest, until we came across a grassy clearing with a small cave to one side. The grass was long and when I sat down on it, it acted as a cushion. “Nice, thank you…wolf? I don’t know what to call you.” I laid down fully on the grass and thought for a moment. “I’m going to call you Sif, because dark souls is an amazing game and you look like a great grey wolf. A suitable name I hope.” It nodded. “Okay, Sif it is. It’s fitting. Sean loved dark souls as well.” It laid down next to me so that I could feel its breath on my neck. “You’re probably wondering who this guy I keep talking about is, right? He was this great guy who made videos on the internet. I edited them for him. He used the platform he made to promote positivity and community. He saved lives, raised money for charities and was mine and many other’s best friend. He was murdered in his own home two years ago, but I still miss him.” I wiped a tear from my eye. The wolf moved closer to me which provided comfort. I subconsciously stroked its fur. It did not resist, possibly understanding that I needed the support that it gave. “Once for Halloween….”

It was dark when I left the clearing. I had told the wolf many stories of Jack and our antics together, but in the end, I knew I had to return to my home. I did, however, promise to return to him the next day. Its company was so familiar in a way I could not put my finger on. I got to my house and sat on the couch. My phone vibrated. It was Signe. She was the person most affected by Sean’s death. She was texting to ask if she could come around to celebrate my birthday in a few days. I said of course and went to bed.

I continued to go to the wolf daily until Signe came, seeking comfort in the companionship. When she did arrive, I took her to it, anxious to see if she felt the same connection I did. As we arrived, the wolf greeted me with excitement, but as it saw Signe, it tensed and began retreating.  
“Sif, I brought a friend” I said trying to calm it. Signe took one look, gasped, then approached wearily.  
“Sean? I thought you were killed, I watched him kill you.” It seemed to react to her voice.  
“Wait, this is actually Sean? But how?”  
“He’s a werewolf”   
“What?” but her attention was on the wolf. It was trying to back away more, but the cave was behind it and blocking its path. It started whining nervously.  
“Sean—what happened to your hands?” she had finally reached it and was holding onto its paws. It was missing the tips of two toes on each of its front feet. The wolf seemed to admit to defeat and walked with its head low into the cave. A ragged looking Sean crawled out with what used to be shorts around his waist. His hair was long and brown with faded green at the ends. His torso was covered in scars of varying sizes and thickness. A W was etched into his back and he looked extremely malnourished. The blue eyes that were once filled with happiness and excitement were somewhat duller and had dark circles underneath them. I quickly got over the shock and launched myself at him for a hug, but he flinched when I got near, so I stopped myself.   
“Sean?” I asked. He gave an apologetic smile. Signe just stared at him, mouth open. “What the hell happened to you.” He looked down.  
“Billy didn’t kill me, he just made me loose enough blood that my heart rate slowed down, giving the impression of death, then he took me to wherever this is and tortured me for fun. I escaped and have been living out here ever since.” His voice was hoarse and strained.   
“Jesus Christ.” I couldn’t think of anything else to say. Signe had recovered and was walking slowly towards him. She wrapped her arms around him slowly. He didn’t resist and hugged back.  
“He told me he killed you. I never thought I’d see you again.” He said, as tears fell from his eyes. I joined the hug and we all stayed together for a while, until he stopped crying, then released him.  
“Doesn’t that mean that Billy is looking for you?” he shook his head gravely.  
“I killed Billy” his voice was heavy with regret. We gasped in shock. “I didn’t mean to. He didn’t let me transform, it was full moon and he had tortured me for months. I lost control.” He hung his head in shame.

We somehow smuggled Sean back to my house, dodging anyone who might’ve recognised him, not that he really looked like himself. Signe told him to shower with soap, considering that he hadn’t showered properly for two years.   
“He doesn’t really seem like himself.” I said to Signe who nodded.  
“He did get tortured for months, then lived in the wilderness for a year and a half. I wouldn’t expect him to be the same.” She replied  
“I guess, but it’s still sad. I miss the happy, childlike green bean that he used to be.” I sighed   
“We don’t know the hell he’s been through, we can’t make him what he isn’t, but I know what you mean.”   
“What are we going to tell people. ‘Hey! You know when jack died, his heart was just slowed down, and he got tortured for no reason’? we can’t tell his fans that, and what are the others going to think?” Signe shrugged her shoulders.  
“We’ll deal with the fans when we come to it, but as for the others, we should probably tell them now. We’ll prepare them before, so they won’t be surprised when they see him.” she took out her phone and texted them. Only Mark could make it.  
“You know that I could hear everything you guys said, right. You have thin walls, Robin.” Sean appeared, as if from nowhere. Signe and I blushed in embarrassment. We apologised, but he shrugged it off.  
“You need a haircut, buddy.” He chuckled slightly. Signe got out some scissors and started to cut his hair to its old length. He gave a small smile when it was done, then thanked her for cutting it.


	10. Chapter 9

A couple of days later, Mark arrived. Jack was sleeping on the floor in the living room and Signe on the couch because they insisted that I should sleep in my bed. I hear the front door open. I guess I didn’t lock it. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I rushed to the living room and found Sean on top of Mark, holding his head to the ground and pinning his arms to his back.  
“Sean, it’s Mark, chill.” I shouted, as I saw what was happening. He quickly got off and huddled in the corner.  
“I’m sorry, I…. I….” Mark stopped him.  
“Sean, it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me.” I turned the light on. “Relax I’m oka- Jesus, what the hell happened to you.” Mark was staring at Jack’s chest, as he slept shirtless.  
“I thought these guys brought you up to speed. Billy did this,” he held up his hands “and this before he died.” Mark walked up to Sean and looked closely at his hands. Sean stared vacantly as he did this.   
“Yeah,” said Signe “We didn’t exactly give details in the text message” she said, settling back into her makeshift bed. Mark put his arms around Sean and hugged him. He hugged back.  
“Missed you buddy”  
“You too.” They separated, tears falling from mark’s eyes.  
“I thought you were a manly man.” Said Jack whilst chuckling slightly. For a moment I saw the twinkle return in his eyes, then it disappeared again.   
“Hey Mark, you’re probably tired from the plane, do you wanna take my bed?” he shook his head  
“No, I’ll sleep with these guys.” with that, we all went to sleep.

MARK’S POV  
I woke to see Jack as a wolf sleeping in front of Signe on the sofa, her hand stroking his back while she slept. I resisted the urge to ‘Awwwwww’ and checked social media until Robin came in.   
“Aww” he said, earning an amused expression from me. Sean’s eyes snapped open, but he realised where he was quickly, so no ninja moves were necessary. Signe woke up not long after, and soon we were all up and dressed. “Who wants breakfast?” we all raised our hands like school kids.

SEAN’S POV  
“It has been a week since they found me, and I am slowly feeling more like myself, but I probably won’t post videos straight away. I’m grateful for all of your support, but THANK you guys for watching, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS, AND high fives all round, WHAPSH WHAPSH BUT THANK YOU GUYS AND I WILL SEE ALL YOU DUDES, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” I sent the video to robin, then sat back in my chair. Things were finally back to normal.


End file.
